My Superfears
by Red Hope
Summary: Sequel to "Supergirl in Linda's Closet". It's only been a couple of days since Kallan Thompson first met Supergirl near Goose Creek, and Linda Danvers finds out just how enthralled Kallan is by the superhero. Meanwhile, Supergirl is kept rather busy by an unexpected creature from Greek mythology that tries to attack several civilians, which includes Kallan. Femslash. Supergirl/OC
1. The Supergirl Fanclub

**Disclaimer & Notices**

**Copyright:** I do not own the Supergirl concept and certain characters but the plot is all mine.

**Notice:** There may be mild violence and mature sexual content.

**Summary:** The sequel to "Supergirl in Linda's Closet". It's only been a couple of days since Kallan Thompson first met Supergirl near Goose Creek, and Linda Danvers finds out just how enthralled Kallan is by the superhero. Meanwhile, Supergirl is kept rather busy by an unexpected creature from Greek mythology that tries to attack several civilians, which includes Kallan.

**Homepage:** www . redhope . net  


Started: April 15, 2007

Ended: April 15, 2007

Series 1: **Down to Earth**, Story #2

* * *

**My Superfears**

by Red Hope

**Chapter 1: The Supergirl Fanclub**

Linda Danvers kept her head down and continued her note taking for the class. She then was distracted when her friend, Kallan, nudged her and pushed a piece of paper onto her desk. Linda quickly read the message, and she jotted her answer back to the question.

Kallan took the paper back. She had not lost her grin because she felt like a high school kid. She brightly smiled at Linda's answer. She tucked the paper away then refocused on the lecture.

Finally, the class was over after a half an hour. Linda tossed her bag over her shoulder and adjusted the strap. She smiled at her new friend.

Kallan zipped up her book bag, picked it up, and turned to her friend. "I have a story to tell you."

"Oh?" Linda prompted.

"Yeah, you won't believe it." Kallan put her bag on her back then followed Linda out of the emptying classroom. "I went to see my friend the other night."

"I remember," Linda agreed. She already had an idea where this story was going to go. "You have a good time?"

Kallan shrugged and moved closer to Linda when other students tried to get into the classroom. She entered the long hallway then finally answered, "It was okay. I hadn't seen Amanda in awhile."

Linda's head just bobbed while she listened.

"So, the other night right." Kallan became excited, and she talked faster. "I was coming home from seeing Amanda and I was really tired."

Linda stepped ahead and opened the front doors. "Don't tell me you fell asleep at the wheel?" She darkly glanced back at her friend. "That's not good, Kallan."

"You don't need to lecture me on that." Kallan held up her hand briefly. "I try not to do that... driving puts me to sleep pretty easily." She sighed but followed Linda down the steps. "You know where the Goose golf club is?"

"Yeah sure." Linda headed for the building that held the cafeteria.

"Well," Kallan explained, "I almost fell asleep right near there. I was fine until this car jumped right in front of me. I pulled the wheel to the left too hard and almost got clipped by a truck." She read Linda's worried features, but she told the rest of her story. "When that happened, I was going over the small bridge... that goes over the creek. I was headed right for the guard rail."

Linda cringed and mostly because of her memories from that night. She'd witnessed it all too well from her position in the sky.

"I thought I was dead," Kallan breathed. She slightly shivered at the feeling. "Just when I think I'm going to hit it, I don't and instead my car is up in the air."

Linda had a confused face then she pretended that it dawned in her. "Supergirl?"

"Yes!" Kallan laughed but out of disbelief. "She just showed up out of nowhere." She grabbed the back of her neck then mentioned, "I couldn't believe it." She dropped her hand to her side.

Linda recalled the minute Supergirl showed just after she'd been stabbed by Buzz. _That damn bastard_, she hotly seethed, _I can't wait to find him_. She shook away her thoughts then focused back on the present. "I was lucky when she found me in time."

Yet Linda knew the truth; she knew Supergirl had been too late to save Linda Danvers. The guilt and anger Supergirl experienced when she was too late swept through Linda. Sometimes it was hard to decipher whose feelings and memories were embodied in her. She knew it'd take some time for Linda and Supergirl to merge as one unlike how it'd been easy physically.

"She has great timing," Kallan agreed. She went up the steps and opened the door for them. "Any second later, and you'd be visiting me in the hospital." She tilted her head as Linda entered, and she offhandedly added, "Or the morgue."

Linda shot a dark look at her friend. "That's not funny." She stood in the doorway, and the dark expression wouldn't leave her.

Kallan frowned, but she lightly touched Linda's arm. "I'm sorry." She gave a faint squeeze.

Linda nodded then mentioned, "I'm glad you're okay." She finally moved away because she did not want to reveal too much. She opened the next door, let Kallan go through, and she followed. She was instantly surrounded by the smell of food. And thank god too because she was really hungry.

The two students pulled out their campus cards and gave them to the attendant at the front of the food hall. The attendant swiped the cards, nodded, and let them pass to the dining hall.

Kallan went to the left when she entered the Commons. She picked up a tray and utensils. "You know what was strange though?"

Linda gathered her items too. "What's that?"

Kallan moved away from the stack of trays and such. She stood in an open space in the middle of the Commons. She waited until Linda was closer then mentioned, "She followed me home that night."

Linda's eyebrows slowly met then it occurred to her what Kallan meant. "You mean Supergirl?"

"Yeah." Kallan shook her head then headed for the salad bar in the middle of the Commons. She noticed that Linda got in line too for the bar. "Why would she follow me home?"

Linda kept her eyes down as she slid her tray down the bar and made her salad. "I don't know." She mentally cursed herself for being caught when she followed Kallan. What had she been thinking? Sure she'd been worried about whether or not Kallan would make it home safely. But was it something else or more? She faintly shook her head. "Maybe she just wanted to make sure you got home safely."

Kallan picked up the plastic ladle and scooped out Range dressing. She carefully poured it on her salad. "Okay maybe that is it, but I've never heard of her doing that before." She held the ladle out to her friend when Linda went for it. "I've never even heard of Superman doing that." She picked up her tray that had her plate of salad. She faintly pivoted on her heels and questioned, "I mean has Supergirl just popped in to ask how you're doing?"

Linda slightly chuckled at the joke while she grabbed her tray. "Not exactly." She then nodded off to her left. "I'm going to grab something at the Rotisserie."

"I'm going for pizza," Kallan decided aloud and separated from her friend.

Linda ordered a few items from the menu then collected her plate of food from the employee behind the counter. She then met her friend at the beverage bar.

"Here." Kallan handed the other student a clean glass. She moved down the line then filled her cup with Cherry Coke.

Linda had a wry smile at Kallan's gesture. She moved down the beverage bar and filled her glass with ice tea. She and Kallan then entered the dining room off to the right. She took a seat on one side of the table while Kallan sat on the opposite side.

Kallan grabbed a handful of napkins from the basket in the middle of the table. She handed some to Linda while she spoke again. "I think something is up."

Linda raised an eyebrow and picked up her fork. "She saved your life, Kallan." She felt slightly eerie when she talked about herself in third person.

"And I couldn't thank her enough," the student agreed. "I just think its odd that she followed me home."

Linda shook her head then speared her honey-glazed salmon. "You're being paranoid."

Kallan chuckled and teased, "You'd be paranoid too if Supergirl followed you home." She filled her mouth with some salad, yet she cocked her head and considered something else. She swallowed and asked, "Now that she knows where I live I wonder if she'll visit?"

Linda choked on her next mouthful of salmon. She coughed and patted her chest after she swallowed it down. Her eyes watered, but she quickly drank some of her tea to help her throat. She cleared her throat and glowered at her friend's amusement. "Next time ask her for her cell phone number."

Kallan laughed and picked up her glass of soda. She paused and thoroughly teased, "I bet even Supergirl has a cell phone. I think you're the only person on this earth that doesn't have one."

"Earth?" Linda chided.

"Okay in this country," Kallan amended. She took a long drink of her soda then set the glass down. She quietly ate her salad again.

Linda was grateful for the silence so she could eat her meal in peace. She wondered if Clark ever tired of hearing about Superman as if they were separate people. It was easier when she was simply Supergirl, and she had no secret identity. Linda, however, knew that her merge with Supergirl was the best thing for them both. Supergirl now had a real life, a family, and a soul that she never had before, and Linda found a purpose in her life. Linda had never seen her life so much clearer than she did now.

"You should have seen her eyes," Kallan randomly muttered.

Linda rolled hers but met her friend's gaze. "I've seen them," she sharply reminded.

Kallan held her breath when Linda's intense blue eyes captivated her. A sharp thought struck her, and she wondered how Supergirl and Linda had such matching eye color. "I guess you have," she finally agreed. She dipped her head and released her breath. She pushed her salad around with her fork.

Linda noticed the motions, and she inwardly grumbled. "I'm sorry, Kallan. I didn't mean to snap at you."

"I know." Kallan raised her head. "I just thought you were a big Supergirl fan."

Linda eased a smile onto her face and nodded. "I am." She then shrugged and explained, "I just have a lot of other things going on in my life. There are bigger things in this world than just Supergirl."

Kallan coyly smiled and played with her salad again. "There are... I guess I just have Supergirl obsession." She laughed at herself. "She saved my life and... well you know. It really hits home to know there is somebody out there that is willing to protect you from harmful things. Even something as trivial has a car crash."

Linda softly smiled, and her earlier annoyance completely deflated. "Yeah, you're right." She had thin lips as she thought out her friend's words more carefully. "Where would any of us be without heroes like her?"

Kallan finally pierced some lettuce and a cucumber slice. "In a dark and dangerous world." She ate the food, and afterwards she joked, "I'm gonna start a Supergirl fanclub."

Linda laughed and shook her head. She made no comment and just ate her meal.

Kallan smiled at how she returned Linda to her earlier good humor. She sighed contently then pushed her empty salad plate aside. She picked up a slice of plain cheese pizza. "You think Supergirl dates?"

Linda dropped her head back some and groaned. "God please save me from this." She brought her head back and revealed a smirk.

Kallan laughed and displayed a shy smile. She leaned forward and murmured, "You've seen her, Linda. She's six feet of blonde bombshell."

Linda leaned forward and menacingly whispered, "And I'm five foot of ticking time bomb if you keep talking about her."

Kallan caught the twinkling in her friend's eyes so she dared to take the risk. She jested, "Supergirl will save me if you go off."

Linda bared her teeth and growled, "Not even Supergirl could keep you safe from me."

Kallan laughed and leaned back in her chair. She watched Linda sit back again. "That sounded more interesting than threatening."

Linda did a double take and mentally repeated Kallan's words. She tilted her head and lifted an eyebrow. "Oh?"

Kallan recalled herself and shook her head. "I'm sorry." She dipped her head. "I-"

"You're fine," Linda brushed off.

Kallan locked eyes with Linda, and she released a relieved sigh. "I'll explain later... its complicated."

Linda glanced about their surroundings and understood that it was a private topic. She nodded and ordered, "Eat your lunch." She pointed her fork at the partially eaten pizza.

And Kallan did eat her lunch. She was slightly nervous, yet Linda's unchanged regard calmed her. She figured it would be okay after all.

**To be continued.**


	2. Supergirl Closes Linda's Closet

**Disclaimer & Notices: **See Chapter 1.**  
**

Started: April 15, 2007

Ended: April 15, 2007

Series 1: **Down to Earth**, Story #2

* * *

**My Superfears**

by Red Hope

**Chapter 2: Supergirl Closes Linda's Closet**

Linda flipped the light switch on and entered her quiet apartment. "I thought maybe Mattie would be here so you could meet her." Kallan had driven her home so she invited her friend up to the apartment. They had some time to kill before they had to be back on campus for their last class.

Kallan closed the apartment door and scanned the kitchen and common living space.

"It's not very big," Linda informed, "but it's a nice place." She pointed to her right. "That's the kitchen of course and this is the living room area."

Kallan looked right then left. She was impressed by the size of the television in the living room. She grinned and asked, "Where's your room?"

Linda shifted her book bag on her back then directed her friend to the hallway off to the right. "This is my room." She pointed at the closed door to her right. "The next room on the left is Mattie's then the door at the end is the bathroom."

"And that room?" Kallan pointed at the open door that had sunlight streaming through.

"Oh, that's kinda an office room that Mattie and I share." Linda shrugged and opened her bedroom door. "I do my homework in there." She shoved opened her bedroom door and was greeted by the fresh scent from her Glade plug-in. "My room is smaller than Mattie's." She held out her hand to the bed. "Bed." She pointed at the open closet. "Closet." She directed at her small desk to the right. "Computer desk."

Kallan laughed at the very abrupt tour. She slipped past her friend and entered deeper into the room. "Big bed." She sat on the corner.

Linda shrugged and set her bag near her desk. She straightened up, turned, and realized she probably should close her closet. She quickly went over and slid the gliding door to the right. "Sometimes I get kind of messy... my closet happens to be in that position at the moment."

Kallan laughed and bobbed her head. "I have that problem too." She tilted her head to the right and observed Linda in front of her. "How long have you been living here for?"

Linda considered it while she took a seat beside her friend. "Awhile now... I think three years." She nodded in agreement to her estimation. "My friend, Mattie, she works at the hospital."

"That's why you don't see her huh?"

Linda sighed and quietly replied, "Yeah... it really sucks." She leaned back and placed her hands behind her. "So why'd you get nervous at lunch today?"

Kallan bowed her head and stared at her sneakers. "Its really complicated... sorta... kinda."

Linda cocked her head then sat up again. She hesitated but boldly touched Kallan's knee. "You don't have to tell me if you're not comfortable. I'll understand."

"No." Kallan lifted her gaze to Linda again. "I have to be honest."

Linda completely understood so she nodded. "Alright. I'm all ears."

Kallan felt uncomfortable despite she was determined to be honest to her friend. She stood up and moved away a few paces. She turned around and simply stated, "I'm gay, Linda."

Linda sat ramrod straight on the bed. She stared at her friend and tried to absorb the unexpected news.

Kallan shook her head then put her hands in her pockets. "Trust me, I'll understand if you're not comfortable being my friend." She bit her lower lip then murmured, "Laura is the only straight friend I have left after everything."

Linda combed her brown hair back then her hand fell to her lap. "I expected just about anything but that." She slightly relaxed and soothingly promised, "And-"

"You don't have to say it," Kallan interrupted, and she grew upset.

"Kallan." Linda stood up and neared her back stepping friend. She sighed and quickly grabbed her friend's shoulders. She halted Kallan's movements, and she locked eyes with Kallan.

The beautiful ice blue eyes of Linda Danvers transfixed Kallan. Why had not she noticed how stunning those eyes were?

"It doesn't bother me a bit," Linda sincerely stated. She squeezed the other woman's shoulders and remarked, "You should have a choice."

"It's not a choice," Kallan argued.

Linda shook her head then slightly grinned. "I don't mean that." She tilted her head some. "I mean you should have a choice to be able to be who you really are." She lowered her hands and considered her pending, but honest words. "Not everybody can be who they truly are."

Kallan carefully mulled over her friend's words and nodded. She knew it was true as society and politics and even religion could lock people into certain circumstances. "So, you're okay with it?"

Linda did not dare mention her current situation. She did not fully understand everything since her old memories were surfacing back to the top. "I'm completely okay with it."

Kallan's shoulders slumped when the relief flooded her. "Thank you."

Linda smiled and stepped closer. She pulled her friend into the first hug they'd ever shared. "Thank you for being brave enough to tell me." She pulled back and mentioned, "I know it can't be easy."

Kallan shook her head. "No, but I've learned to roll with the punches." She crookedly smiled and joked, "I have super invulnerability like Supergirl."

Linda groaned dramatically and moved away from her friend. "Now it makes sense why you're so hot on her." She flashed a devilish grin at her friend but went to her desk. She collected her computer textbook for the next class.

"You have to admit, Linda that she is drop dead gorgeous." Kallan folded her arms over her chest.

Linda exchanged her text books then straightened up. "This has nothing to do with her superpowers?"

Kallan sputtered and waved her hand. "That's just bonus there." She then shifted on her feet and asked, "Have you ever thought about what it'd be like to fly?"

Linda grinned as she stood beside her bookbag. "Yeah... I guess that was the main thing that fascinated me about her." She picked up her bag. "Come on, let's get some dinner."

"You mean you don't want snacks from those vending machines again?" Kallan chuckled at Linda's quick glare, but she followed her friend out of the room. "What you want?"

"I was thinking Chinese."

Kallan brightened at this idea. "I second." She trailed Linda out of the apartment and closed up the door. She let her friend lock the door then she walked down the hallway to the stairs. "Thank you though, Linda... really."

Linda understood Kallan's reference back to the earlier confession. She smiled warmly and replied, "I'm glad you felt comfortable enough to tell me."

Kallan nodded then slowly descended the steps. "You're easy to talk to."

Linda snickered, and her eyes glowed. "I've noticed."

Kallan blushed and hurried down the steps to break the conversation apart.

Linda Danvers was quite amused, yet she quickly followed her friend. She had quite the smile on her face.

The evening went by quickly between the friends. Linda and Kallan ate at the local Chinese restaurant and had enough time to make it to computer class. Linda tried not to be overly board in the required general education class, but she noticed Kallan was enthralled. Linda preferred to stick to her arts than learn the ins and outs of computers.

After class, Kallan offered Linda to come with her to Laura's house. Linda refused and explained she needed to go home as she had an early day tomorrow. She had previously mentioned she was job hunting so Kallan understood. Linda caught a ride back to her apartment housing and slipped into her apartment.

Linda set her bag by her desk. She then opened her closet and dug out her red boots and cape. She already had her skirt and top on, but she left the other items. She stripped down to her outfit then slipped her small feet into the large boots. Her eyes briefly flickered then suddenly she was six feet of red and blue superhero.

Supergirl swiftly hooked her cape into place. She went to the slightly jarred window, and she opened it wider. She crunched forward as she stood on the windowsill then she stepped out into midair. Supergirl merely floated for an instant before she went skyward.

Supergirl shot higher and higher into the beautiful night sky until she was too far up and could just breathe. She stopped and hovered in the low oxygen atmosphere, which did not overly bother her. She stared down at the glowing life that speckled the earth. She slightly smiled at her hometown that waited for her.

The hero lifted her head then scanned the stars that surrounded her. She never felt more at peace than she did here in the silence, cool air, and blanketed by the stars and moon. She smiled at the crescent moon that seemed like an upturned smile. She released a sigh because she knew she needed to get to work.

Supergirl suddenly jetted off for the ground. She pushed her telekinesis hard so that her body blurred into a red and blue streak. She shot into Leesburg's streets and followed the main routes. Then something caught her eye that made her curious.

Supergirl turned right onto another road, and the screaming filled her ears. She came to a slow stop and narrowed her eyes at all the cars in both lanes had come to a complete halt. She scanned the unexpected traffic jam and noticed that it all centered at the accident a half a mile away.

Suddenly there was a loud roar from the accident circle, some gunshots, and people's fearful screams. Cars' honks quickly washed out the terror.

Supergirl raced ahead then spotted what was unbelievably causing the problem. Her ears rang again with the mythological creature's brisk roar. She saw that the Minotaur lowered his head and was about to charge a local officer, who was firing at the beast. Supergirl shot downward.

The civilian dressed officer shot his last bullet just before the creature was on him. He realized his bullets only seemed to antagonize the beast. He was completely locked in by the crashed cars around him. He backed stepped once and the back of his knee hit a car's grill.

The snorting Minotaur gave a last cry as he honed in on his target. He pointed his sharp horns at the human. He was a yard away when he suddenly came to an abrupt stop. His wild vision was filled by blue and red.

Supergirl kept herself braced against the creature. She released her breath now that she knew the local officer, who was her father, was safe. She kept an iron grip on the beast's horns and clipped, "I don't think so, big boy."

The Minotaur roared and tried to break his horns free from the odd woman. He realized she wasn't about to let go so he reached behind for his battle ax.

"Look out, Supergirl!" called an onlooker from the crowd.

Supergirl's grip faltered when she heard Kallan's familiar voice. She jumped back just as the battle-ax came at her neck. She stared wide eye at the furious creature. She then saw he was going to charge again and wield his ax at the same time. She did not like what that could mean for the people more than herself.

Fred Danvers was shocked when Supergirl spun around and grabbed him. He was suddenly airborne and out of harm's way. "You have to stop him!"

"I will once you're safe," Supergirl proclaimed, and she landed back in the mess of jammed cars. She set the detective down then took off again.

Detective Danvers watched in awe as the female superhero raced back to the accident scene.

Supergirl glimpsed at the Minotaur's new charge for a group of citizens. Again fear swept through her when she saw that Kallan Thompson was at the front of the group and stood defiantly. How did Kallan manage to get into the thick of danger?

Kallan held her ground as the Minotaur charged her and the people near her. She fisted her hands and lifted them as if she could fight the powerful beast. She felt her heartbeat tear at her chest, but she ignored her natural instinct to flee.

Kallan's nails dug into her palm when the Minotaur was only a few steps from her. She then heard a sharp whistle then suddenly the Minotaur disappeared and there was a loud boom. She briefly had a vision of streaked blue and red that told her plenty.

The people all gasped and backed away from the fight. They then filtered into the block of traffic and moved safely away from the fight.

Kallan stayed behind and stared at Supergirl and the Minotaur.

Supergirl had smashed the creature into the grill of an empty Mack truck. She now stood a few feet away from the truck, her hands up, and her features extremely dark. She stared at the unmoving beast that was buried in the truck's engine.

The Minotaur groaned then lifted his head but could not too far. He growled and ripped his horns free from the tangled metal. He pulled out of the truck's engine and slammed down onto his hoofs. He lifted his large, empty hands and snarled at the superhero. Briefly, his eyes flickered to the battle-ax that wasn't too far away.

Kallan spotted it too so she silently edged forward to the ax since she was closest.

Supergirl caught Kallan's unexpected movements from the corner of her eye.

The Minotaur took his advantaged and crossed the distance to Supergirl. His right hand shot out and grabbed the woman by her throat. He huffed hotly and lifted the woman up from the ground.

Supergirl clutched his leather bound wrist and tried to break free.

The Minotaur's nostrils flared from his heavy breathing. His angry, brown eyes bore into the superhero. "You're still human," he spat, "more human than most." He lifted his left hand and brought it around Supergirl's neck. He began to squeeze harder than earlier.

Kallan was barely able to get the battle-ax off the ground, but she held it with both hands. She caught sight of Supergirl's predicament, and she came after the beast.

Supergirl's eyes rolled back for a second, yet she called on her telekinesis to save her. She focused harder on the Minotaur's powerful grasp and slowly forced his grip to loosen.

The Minotaur was furious at how the hero was able to do this. He had not expected it. He then spotted Kallan coming for him so he changed his plans. He suddenly threw Supergirl with all his might. He then turned to Kallan and caught the ax by the shaft. "Foolish human," he snorted and laughed at Kallan's stunned features.

Kallan had no time to let go because the beast whirled her around then her back was slammed into a hot and hairy surface. She then felt the ax's blade at her neck.

Supergirl had just stopped her hurling body from hitting the unmarked patrol car behind her. She gritted her teeth when she saw Kallan in the Minotaur's grasp. _Kallan, why couldn't you stay out of this_, she mentally cursed.

Kallan swallowed then gripped the Minotaur's wrist and tried to push the blade away. Her efforts were useless since it was like pushing a brick wall. She looked to Supergirl and silently pleaded for help.

Supergirl held Kallan's gaze and tried to convey that she would do anything to save her. She lowered her fisted hands to her side and asked, "What do you want?"

The Minotaur showed his teeth, which flashed similar to his nose ring. "You." He chuckled at Supergirl's bewilderment. "I might let her live." He indicated the human in his grasp. "If you corporate."

The hero had very icy eyes, and she quickly thought out her next move. She just needed the beast to keep talking. "Alright. What you want me to do?"

The Minotaur snorted and ordered, "You can start by shifting back to normal form."

Kallan did not understand what the Minotaur meant. She became more curious than scared.

Supergirl locked her jaw and decided to hedge her possible fate. She stepped closer and knew any closer she became that it would pay off.

Kallan suddenly hissed in pain when the sharp blade nicked her throat.

"Stop," the beast hotly ordered. "Or her head will be separated from her shoulders."

Supergirl compiled then bubbled her telekinesis higher up.

"Now," the Minotaur commanded, "change."

The superhero shook her head then argued, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't waste my time," the beast bellowed. "Or her life!"

Supergirl's full lips slowly curled into a smirk. "Oh I'm not about to." She suddenly pulsed her telekinesis blast at the battle-ax.

The ax broke into millions of shards and rained onto the pavement.

The Minotaur stared in shock at his weapon that was merely a stick.

Kallan took her opening and ducked away from the beast.

The Minotaur howled then chased after the human.

Supergirl was faster and chased after Kallan. She swept the small woman up into her arms and launched into the air long before the Minotaur would have had Kallan. Some hundreds of feet in the air, she heard the beast's roar of anger that he'd missed. Kallan's squeal also filled the air, but her grip was sure.

Kallan gasped for air when Supergirl slowed down and came to a stop in midair. She covered her pounding heart and met the stern features of the superhero.

"Are you okay?"

Kallan kept a strong grip with her other hand, and she stared at Supergirl. She felt incredibly embarrassed and dumb. She realized Supergirl had asked that same question just the other night.

Supergirl knew she needed to get back down and deal with the rampaging beast, yet she was still concerned with Kallan's wellbeing. "Are you okay, Kallan?" she repeated.

"I'm... great... I'm good." Kallan's cheeks flushed.

Supergirl became even more concerned when the flush developed. "You're sure?"

Kallan only trusted her head to move in the agreement motion. She then snapped out of her daze. "The Minotaur, he's going to..."

"It's alright." Supergirl quickly lowered down to the ground and aimed for a safe spot away from the beast. Her cape flapped above her head. Her boots met the ground, and she slid Kallan from her arms. "Stay here."

Kallan opened her mouth to respond but was cut short when Supergirl took off again. She shook her head and muttered, "Thank... you."

Supergirl skimmed over the car's roofs and aimed for the creature.

The Minotaur saw the hero coming back for him. He suddenly ran towards her then he jumped into the air and revealed a hidden dagger.

Supergirl was not deterred now that she was completely free of anybody getting hurt. She flew faster and met the beast in midair. She stretched out her right hand and rammed the dagger's blade into the creature's chest.

The Minotaur howled in pain then was reflected off Supergirl's solid body. He flew backwards and slammed into a trailer's side. He went through it, out the other side, and came to loud landing in the side of a building. He slid down it and slumped on the empty sidewalk.

Supergirl flew over then silently landed on her feet. She had her hands up then something caught her eye. She noted the blood on her left arm, and she knew it was not hers or the Minotaur's. She became worried because she knew it had to Kallan's.

The Minotaur slowly climbed to his feet but wobbled on them. Then he lifted his right hand to the dagger's hilt that protruded from his furry chest. He gripped the hilt and ripped it out with a painful snarl.

Supergirl focused on the injured beast then coldly informed, "Try me again, and I'll kill you this time."

The Minotaur was amused, and he snorted. He shook his head then narrowed his blazing yellow eyes at the hero. He raised his left arm and the green jewel embedded in his leather gauntlet shined. "Perhaps another time... Linda." He suddenly rammed the dagger's hilt into the jewel.

Supergirl shielded her eyes when the green light was too bright for her. She turned back to the spot where the Minotaur had been, and she scanned about the area. She could not detect a trace of his existence with or without her telekinesis.

The superhero straightened her back out and lowered her hands to her sides. She had a confused and worried face at his sudden appearance and disappearance. Then what jarred her mostly was that the creature knew her alternate life as Linda Danvers. This was far from good because she had a sneaky suspicion she would seem him again.

"Supergirl," Kallan called who was jogging down the sidewalk.

Supergirl turned to her left and greeted the approaching woman.

"Are you okay?" Kallan asked this time.

Supergirl merely nodded then noticed that people were starting to gather around her. She knew it was time for takeoff before she was questioned.

Kallan saw the hero's feet lift off the concrete so she jumped forward. "Wait."

Supergirl stopped and hovered an inch over the ground. She then glimpsed at the wound on Kallan's arm through the long sleeve shirt. She berated herself for thinking about taking off before tending to Kallan's obvious injury. She was so use to flying away without checking on people's wellbeing. She had a lot to learn.

Supergirl saw the swarm of people coming and the questions flew from their lips faster than she could ever fly. She lowered quickly and ordered, "Come here."

Kallan was surprised when Supergirl hastily picked her up. She gripped the broad shoulders. She scanned the faces of the racing people then their faces become smaller until they were completely gone.

Supergirl gradually ascended the dark sky and was greeted by the stars and moon. "You need to go to the hospital."

"What?" Kallan shook her head. "Why?"

Supergirl merely indicated the arm injury.

Kallan noticed it for the first time and realized how badly she'd been hurt. She now felt the obvious pain since her adrenaline rush was fading away. "It must have happened when your broke that ax." She shook her head then questioned, "How did you do that?"

Supergirl faintly showed a grin. "I used a telekinesis blast."

Kallan blinked and shook her head. "Telekinesis?" She was baffled and muttered, "I know what it is but..."

The bemused superhero met the young woman's bright fire eyes, and she simply explained. "Telekinesis is my main power." She focused back on her slow flight for the hospital.

"I thought..." Kallan shyly laughed and finished, "I thought your powers were like Superman's."

"Not... exactly," the hero confessed. She knew that Kallan was fully interested in her personal history, which she wasn't keen on giving. "It's a long story."

Kallan had a wry grin and teased, "You could take the long cut to the hospital."

Supergirl softly laughed, but declared, "No, your wound needs to be taken care of before it gets infected." Just ahead, she spotted the flashing roof of the hospital.

"Some time later, maybe?" Kallan urged in hopes to break through the hero's steel armor.

Supergirl was silent as she slowed down in front of the hospital. She gradually lowered towards the entrance of the Emergency Room.

Kallan was wondering if she was going to get an answer or had she pushed her luck? She finally stood on her two feet and Supergirl escorted her through the automatic doors.

Supergirl's rare and famed presence caught everybody's attention in the hospital.

A nurse followed by two others hastened to the pair.

Supergirl immediately recognized the nurse, and she just bit her smile back. "Mattie," she started, "my friend, Kallan, needs to be checked out."

Mattie faltered in her next step when Supergirl knew her name. She shifted her bewildered features from the hero to Kallan. "What happened?"

"A Minotaur happened," Kallan joked then showed her arm.

Mattie became wide eye and peered up at Supergirl for confirmation.

Supergirl avoided the topic and politely asked, "You'll take care of her?"

"Of course." Mattie smiled and signaled the other nurses to help.

Kallan was instructed to follow a nurse, but she paused and turned back to Supergirl. "Thank you... again."

Supergirl flashed a smile and teased, "Next time stay away from charging Minotaurs."

"Right," Kallan muttered and laughed. She followed the two nurses away.

Supergirl went towards the doors but stopped in the open doorway. "Kallan?"

Mattie and the other nurses paused as Kallan did the same.

Kallan slightly turned and focused on the superhero.

"Yes, maybe," Supergirl answered, and she was not sure why she had decided to answer Kallan's earlier question. She did not wait for a response and disappeared out of the doors and into the sky.

**To be continued.**


	3. A Kiss Goodnight

**Disclaimer & Notices: **See Chapter 1.**  
**

Started: April 15, 2007

Ended: April 15, 2007

Series 1: **Down to Earth**, Story #2

* * *

**My Superfears**

by Red Hope

**Chapter 3: A Kiss Goodnight**

Kallan Thompson stealthily climbed the tree's branches despite her arm hurt from her wrapped wound. She ignored the pain as she climbed. Once she was on the right branch, she did her traditional jump off the tree and onto the roof of her parents' house. She landed neatly on the flat roof and walked to her usual, open spot.

The young woman took the beach towel from around her neck and spread it out on the roof. She then sat down and lowered her back flat against the roof. She sighed contently when the beautiful stars high above warmly welcomed her.

Kallan always enjoyed doing this when she had the chance. She would disappear up here or stay in the tree on some nights just to get away from the world. She wasn't really that far from the world but still it was her fantasy. Up here, she could get away and think about anything or nothing at all without a single disturbance.

Kallan was slightly chilled in the fall evening, yet she ignored it. She was too busy thinking about the evening's earlier events when she was headed to Laura's house after dropping Linda off. She had never expected a mythological Minotaur to just suddenly appear from thin air and cause a traffic jam.

She also chastised herself for thinking she could help Supergirl fight the beast. What was she thinking? She knew she hadn't been thinking and reacted on instinct more than anything when she saw Supergirl being hurt. Kallan wondered what Supergirl must of thought of her for her foolish attempt.

Kallan grumbled and lifted her injured arm. She shoved her fleece sleeve back and stared at the well wrapped injury. She didn't dare touch the aching wound that'd been cleaned and stitched. She pushed her sleeve back over it and lowered her arm to her stomach.

"I wonder what that Minotaur meant though...?" She had heard what the beast had demanded of Supergirl when she was being held hostage. It did not make any sense though, and she wished she could ask the hero.

Kallan sighed and closed her eyes for a brief moment. She listened to the quiet cars buzzing through the development then there were some faint voices. She ignored them when she opened her eyes again. She sadly smiled at the stars, and she wished she had stolen a better chance to observe them when she was flying high in Supergirl's arms.

Kallan lifted her hand and played with her soft hair since she had washed it clean of the hair glue earlier. Her hair was slightly damp and now flat. She pulled her hand away when she heard some low snap noise in the breeze.

"You see anything interesting?"

Kallan's eyes filled with six feet of blond, blue, and red beauty. "Oh my god!" She placed her hands over her erratic heartbeat and stared shockingly at the superhero that floated above her.

Supergirl hovered about ten feet above Kallan and was facing downward. She had bright blue eyes and was highly amused. "How are you?"

Kallan inhaled sharply and patted her pounding chest. "Besides having the life scared out of me twice today, I'm great."

Supergirl chuckled and reminded, "You mean three times this week?"

Kallan grumbled and muttered, "Don't remind me." She slightly grinned and joked, "I'm starting to develop a track record with you."

"You do seem to have a certain knack for it."

Kallan blushed and showed a shy smile. "Sorry about that."

"You're fine," Supergirl promised.

Kallan's heart missed a beat when Supergirl's words echoed those of Linda Danvers.

Supergirl noted the peculiar expression on Kallan's face so she detoured any possible questions or thoughts in Kallan's head. "Did the hospital take care of your wound?"

Kallan laced her hands over her stomach and smiled. "Yeah... I had about five stitches."

Supergirl crinkled her nose and mentioned, "I hate needles."

Kallan laughed because she had not expected that submission from the powerful superhero. "You're kidding, right?" When Supergirl shook her head, she chuckled but stopped and considered how long Supergirl was going to stay hovering above her like that. "You can lay down." She patted the open space beside her.

Supergirl considered the invite then figured she had some time to left before she needed to go home. She knew it was not wise for her to visit since she enthralled Kallan. Although she prayed that maybe Kallan, would see beyond her 'S' and find something human about her.

Kallan watched as the superhero slowly floated down, over, and turned. She grinned out how Supergirl was so nonchalant about it.

Supergirl folded her arms over her chest once she rested on her back on the roof. "This is a nice view." She admired the countless stars above her.

Kallan considered the twinkling stars then mentioned, "It is... I'm sure it's even more gorgeous when you're flying above the town."

Supergirl sighed when she recalled her high flights into the night sky. "It is."

Kallan silently drummed her fingers on her stomach in a nervous fashion. "I was wondering, how did you know my name?"

Supergirl kept her expression unmoving, and she easily dodged, "Linda Danvers mentioned you to me."

Kallan was dumbstruck and hastily questioned, "You talked to Linda Danvers?"

Supergirl laughed and not just because of Kallan's question but because of her situation. "I do... now and again." She turned her head and quirked a grin. "She's a friend."

Kallan narrowed her eyes then argued, "Linda never mentioned y'all being close."

"We're not close," the hero agreed, "but I see her in passing." She turned her head away. "She told me about how you two met."

Kallan groaned and covered her face with her hand. "Yeah... that was really bad. I don't know what she did to chase those guys off but thank god she did." She pulled her hand away. "Linda and I go to the same college, and we have a few classes together."

"You sound close," Supergirl murmured.

"Yeah... I think so." Kallan had a sweet smile when she mulled over Supergirl's statement. "So why the drop by?" She glanced at the hero.

"I saw you laying here." Supergirl shrugged then added, "I wanted to see how things went at the hospital."

"Thanks," Kallan replied, "for checking on me."

"It's the least I could do after you helped tonight."

Kallan snorted and challenged the hero with a look. "Are you serious? I was the hostage, remember?"

Supergirl grinned but lost it. "It takes a lot of courage to do what you did tonight. If I recall right pretty much everybody ran off when they had the chance."

"Yea so they wouldn't get in your way," Kallan reminded.

Supergirl sighed and glanced at the stubborn woman. "No, they cleared out because they were scared. You stayed because you cared to help despite the odds." She freed her arms from her chest. "That's a true hero." She then abruptly stood up.

Kallan was befuddled and could not disagree anymore with the superhero.

Supergirl held out her hand to the young woman and offered, "I want to show you something."

Kallan sat up then took the strong hand. She was easily lifted to her feet, and she positioned herself in front of the tall beauty.

Supergirl stepped closer and tilted her head.

Kallan was lost in the dazzling blue pools above her. She felt the world fade away from her and left her only with Supergirl.

"Put your hands on my waist," the hero softly instructed.

Kallan followed the order.

Supergirl closed in the distance between them so that her body now touched Kallan's. "You have to stay close or you'll get cold easily." She then focused her telekinesis on her cape.

Kallan stiffened when the cape seemed to come to life and came around Supergirl then wrapped around Kallan. Supergirl's body and the cape cocooned her; she was indeed warm now.

Supergirl revealed a reassuring smile, and her hidden left hand slipped down. She took Kallan's hand off her hip and laced her fingers through Kallan's smaller ones. She then lifted their arms out from under the cape and stretched their linked hands skyward.

Kallan tilted her head back and watched her arm become stretched out. She noticed how Supergirl's was far from being straight, and it amused her. Kallan then lost her grin when she did not feel the roof under her shoes anymore but instead the housing development was growing tiny.

Supergirl had her head dropped back as she lifted her and Kallan higher to the stars. She lowered her head and smiled at Kallan's dazzled expression.

"Wow," Kallan breathed, "this is so beautiful."

"It gets better," the superhero softly promised.

Kallan focused on Supergirl and realized just how close she was to the hero. She tried not to focus on it but instead went back to her journey skyward.

Supergirl made the speed slightly faster but softly ordered, "Tell me if you have trouble breathing or you're too cold."

Kallan shook her head as she stared over her shoulder. "I'm... perfect." She then dropped her head backwards, and she almost imagined her and Supergirl's hand touching the crescent moon that was so close.

Supergirl felt they were high enough so she stopped. "Look below."

Kallan peered over her shoulder and gazed straight down to the lights of Leesburg. "Oh my god." She suddenly became fearful at the seeming huge drop below them. She pressed into Supergirl's body.

"You're safe," the hero promised. She further assured the young woman by slipped her hand off Kallan's hip and snaked it around her waist.

Kallan expelled a deep breath then shyly murmured, "I have this thing about... heights."

Supergirl slowly lifted an arched eyebrow. "Really?"

"Uh... yeah." Kallan cautiously peered over her shoulder again and tried to get over her fear. "I just... I try not to let it bother me." She started to adjust to the long distance to the ground far below.

Supergirl carefully slipped their arms back between their bodies where it was warmer. "You know what my biggest fear is?"

Kallan centered back on the hero, and she wrinkled her nose. "I can't imagine. Getting gray hair?" she joked and grinned at the laugh from the superhero.

Supergirl mirrored Kallan's grin after she stopped laughing. "My biggest fear is rats."

Kallan laughed but quickly stopped herself. "You're serious?"

"Very."

Kallan giggled yet clamped down on them again. "I'm sorry. I just didn't expect that." Slowly her grin shifted into a warm smile. She had learned a few things already about the superhero that were quite human characteristics. "You know, you're not that different."

Unknowingly, Supergirl started the slow descent to the ground far below. "I'm very different, Kallan."

Kallan weighed it then shook her head. "Well sure you have certain powers, but you still have a life... like the rest of us." She shrugged and argued, "Even Superman, Wonder Woman... Batman... they all have lives beyond being heroes." She cocked her head and challenged, "How does that make them any different than the rest of us?"

Supergirl revealed her smile at the young woman's logic. "Maybe you're right."

Kallan rolled her eyes, yet she knew she was winning the debate. "I'm pretty sure that 'Supergirl' isn't your real name."

Supergirl slightly stiffened at the dangerous topic, but she halted her natural apprehension. "Its my name when I'm wearing this uniform."

Kallan was quiet. She lowered her eyes to the symbolic 'S' design that proudly stood out on the hero's chest. She almost wanted to trace the red symbol but she stopped herself from it. "So that means you do have a real name," she concluded.

Supergirl softly laughed at Kallan's relentless pursuit. "Maybe."

Kallan grumbled quite dramatically and glared at the hero. "I bet you'll tell me before the end of the year." She noticed the instant twinkle in the glacier eyes above her.

"We'll see," the hero whispered.

Kallan smiled because she had not exactly won but nor had she lost. "By the way, Linda told me I'm suppose to ask for your cell phone number the next time I saw you."

Supergirl laughed because Kallan really brought the topic up after she had discussed it today with Kallan when she was Linda.

"Do you have Verizon?" Kallan ranted, "Because I don't like to go outside my network much."

Supergirl shook her head then settled her laughter. She warmly studied the other woman and wondered how it'd become so easy for them to talk like this. She never had this with anybody else.

Kallan smiled at the hero's glowing features, and she felt close to Supergirl in a way she never expected. She then broke away from her thoughts when her feet connected with the roof of her house. She was slightly surprised by the fact they were back, and she questioningly peered up at the hero.

"It's late," Supergirl softly mentioned, "and you need your rest."

Kallan suspiciously narrowed her eyes then queried, "So does Supergirl sleep too?"

"Yes," the hero answered, "and I drink milk before I go to bed."

Kallan's jaw dropped, and she teased, "If you drink milk then that means you have a fridge and if you have a fridge that means you have a place to live."

Supergirl shook her head then decided to throw a monkey wrench in the woman's idea. "Or else the JLA Headquarters has a fridge, and I live there."

Kallan glowered at the hero when her bubble was popped. She knew of the Justice League of America, yet she never heard of Supergirl exactly joining the team. Supergirl was always solo but that could change too.

Supergirl grinned at Kallan's annoyance, but she seriously commented, "Thank you for tonight."

Kallan's scold disappeared, and she shook her head. "No, thank you." She smiled warmly and did not want to move away from the warm body. "That was amazing. Thank you for sharing it with me."

Supergirl lowered her head closer and whispered, "It was nice to share that with somebody, finally." She admired Kallan's rich amber eyes, full of spirit.

Kallan felt a different ache in her body and not from her wound. "We'll do it again?"

Supergirl knew she was too close to Kallan, and it was hard to resist. It was hard to resist the draw she felt towards Kallan. "Yes."

Kallan brought out warmest smile, which made her eyes brighter. "I finally get a yes instead of a maybe."

Supergirl softly laughed then dipped her head the rest of the way so that her lips brushed of Kallan's.

Kallan closed her eyes and held tightly to Supergirl. She felt the instant charge when those full lips touched hers, and she whimpered at the feel.

Supergirl abruptly had a surge of attacking fears. She recoiled and stepped away from Kallan once.

Kallan was surprised by the withdraw and peered up at the hero's distraught features. She felt the cape slowly snake off her body, and it went behind Supergirl again. She was not sure what to say to Supergirl and did not know what to do.

Supergirl stepped back again and said, "I'll see you again, I'm sure." She then lifted into the air slowly and offered, "Goodnight, Kallan." She could no longer take Kallan's confusion and hidden upset so she shot off into the black night.

Kallan breathed deeply and tried to figure out what had happened. She slowly sunk down onto the roof and sat on her beach towel. She blankly stared at the roof and reached up to brush her bangs back. "She almost kissed me," she uttered in astonishment. "Why did she..."

Kallan lowered her head and stared at her jeans' pant legs and her sneakers. She could not understand what had caused the superhero to pull away. Nothing she had said or done caused it. Kallan mentally replayed the scene from only a few minutes ago, she recalled what she had seen in Supergirl's eyes. Kallan could not believe it, but it was true.

Supergirl was scared.

**The End**


End file.
